shinobisagafandomcom-20200215-history
Announcements Archive
Admin Announcements This is a list of OOC announcements from Admins on rulings, and general gameplay changes that you wouldn't find through IC means. June 2014 Announcements Timeskip 6/12/14 We’re aiming to perform the next time-skip on the 27 of this month, which will be roughly three months since our last small advancement. I want to take this time to reiterate how our progress works here at Saga, which means your time-skip is based solely on how active you’ve been, how much you’ve contributed to role-play, and other small factors. Take this opportunity within the next two weeks earn as much as possible by being productive with our community. I figure this is a good opportunity as any by announcing we’ll be doing a ‘double-time’ opportunity where you can gamble your characters life in a dice roll for more rewards. Now keep in mind, we’re only allowing established character to take this chance, so if you want a shot at it with an alt we advise making a character now and progressing them over the next two weeks. Also, your ‘double-time’ rewards will ALSO be based on your activity, if some random player who hasn’t logged on for two months wins a double time will still get more, but nothing compared to an active player. Keep in mind those who do die will have passed away during the ‘skip.’ May 2014 Announcements Ruling Concerning Rolled/Learning Elements 5/27/14 So, I've been getting many questions about elements today especially with the new genin coming in and how your rolled elements work here. The elements you roll are the elements that come easy to you, this is no way means you are bared from the other elements. That just means the first tier of that element is easier to acheive on your character as it is your natural affinity. Once you reach the first tier of an element you are on even grounds with the rest. Also, no, the order of your natural affinities do not matter. Ruling Concerning Kage shuriken/Kage kunai 5/13/14 I've gotten a lot of questions concerning these two jutsu so I'm going to make this clear. They will make tangible copies of the projectiles, but will disappear after impact. They can hurt you just like a regular kunai would. Just like clones, kage kunai and shuriken are very taxing on your chakra dependent on how many you make. Making 10 would be exhausting for a D+ rank. Use at your own discretion. Ruling Concerning Clones 5/12/14 Most of you know this but I feel it should be explained as people are advancing. Clones are /very/ costing on your chakra, and different types of clones will drain you accordingly. Elemental clones are similar to Kage bunshin as in; it will cost you half your chakra per clone. An example is, your first clone leaves you and your clone at 50%, if you created another clone you would be reduced to 25%, and so on. Obviously the more chakra you have, the more you can handle because 50% for you may be a ton more for someone else at 50%. Elemental clones can only use jutsu to the element they were created out of. Bunshin is obviously excluded from this. Concerning the War 5/9/14 War has been declared... http://puu.sh/8FYPU.jpg Rules To begin contesting an area, it requires a minimum of two shinobi of that faction to be present at that location. You can only begin capturing a point between 1:00 pm Est - 1 Am Est though fights can carry on past these time limits. Your force must hold the point for six hours(OOCly) with at least two able bodied shinobi to successfully capture the point. If combat starts at a contested point, no one can join that fight under any circumstance for up to five rounds between each conflicting group. Each faction can only capture up to two locations a day. Kages are /highly/ recommended to not leave their villages; this is considered unprotected and unexpected circumstances may be waiting. There are exceptions to this when it comes down to entering an enemy village. Kill shots constantly are highly frowned on. Also, you will need to admin help when you begin contesting a point with enough shinobi. Please understand, people will die, and this is the greatest chance to become stronger. The greatest of shinobi are forged in war, and we respect this OOCly as well. Keep in mind that capturing more points will result in OOC rewards such as weapons vendors, and other interesting things we have planned for those who dominate the field. Keep in mind we will be watching closely, and we have much more respect for those who accept a loss, or take a hit rather than god-mod to victory. Options will be granted for parties to PAUSE contested points if it gets too late for everyone, and it is generally agreed upon. The same fight would continue the next day at a specified time and we would reset the five turn hold on outside sources. There are IC scouts from every nation that are updating shinobi's maps, and territories. This mean when the information page is updated, you will ICly know when a territory is being contested. It is NOT instant, you may see the warning, and the enemy army may have already been there for a few hours. Real scouts are the best, but risky as you can assume. There will now be a limit of shinobi on each territory contested, based on the number of territories you already control. This may sound complicated, so I'll explain in more detail. Each map has three points that can be contested, and you're only allowed to have 3-5 shinobi from each nation at a single point. This changes however, if you already own land in that territory. For example, if Konoha were to attack eastward into Kirigakure territory, they would be limited to 3-5 shinobi to start the strike on a SINGLE territroy- Whereas Kirikgaure could respond with a larger assault due to having control of that map. This makes a tactical advantage to the defender, which it should, but this does not stop anyone from attacking multiple areas at once. Konoha could still launch 3-5 shinobi at every area if they wanted. Villages will be given an increased rate of speed in which they can send troops between captured points. This can only be managed by each factions leaders, and will allow them to send a limited amount of men faster past those captured points. Since we gave an advantage to the defenders, this should now give an edge for those who have successfully launched an offensive strike You would be able to select a squad, from your village, and direct them to your farthest outpost points without suffering the delay of map travel. You would still be limited to the RP rounds that restrict everyone. Concerning Combat Delay/map Changing 5/5/14 New rule starting now. If combat or potential combat role-play has been imitated on a map, anyone who switches to that map during the encounter will be forced to wait five consecutive rounds between the parties involved before being able to engage in the conflict. If it’s on the same map, there will be a delay based on a case to case scenario obviously due to speed, and detection of said fight. April 2014 Announcements Concerning Progression Checks 4/30/14 From this point forward Sunday will be our ‘progression check day.’ We will declare a time every Sunday and check what you’re logging for, and if you’ve been active enough to achieve this rank or perk. With this, I want you all to keep in mind everyone progresses differently, and so many factors are involved. For the most part we will be weighing how active you’ve been, what you’ve done with your time, and how much good role-play you’ve contributed to the players around you. The next factor is based on where your ‘power’ level scales with everyone else in the world which I hope is self-explanatory. For those of you that cannot make it every Sunday, no fear, and no one will ever receive a perk weekly. This is a slow progression wipe that started off with a little bit of a bang. If for some reason you cannot ‘ever’ be here on Sunday’s we will work with a few people to dedicate another particular time but this will be a rarity. If you have any questions contact us via Admin help, or the Admin skype account. Thank you. Concerning Fuuinjutsu sealing/ Taijutsu uniques 4/30/14 Let's start with Fuuinjutsu. There has been word that people have been BSing what they seal into scrolls and making anything up on the spot. So from now on when a fuuinjutsu user seals something in a scroll, you must now call for an admin to approve what’s been sealed. We will edit it in a way that labels the scroll approved, and will make the ‘sealed’ scroll un-editable. Anything that was sealed prior to this point should be omitted unless approved by an admin. Keep in mind, you will be able to ‘rename’ the scroll we’ve approved, but it will remove the approval stamp. So please leave it once we’ve marked it. The next topic is gates, and Taijutsu users in general. On previous games gates were used often, and in some spars even. People popped gate’s as they pleased with no negative side effect, with the intention of it just being a stats ‘boost’. We have decided that the best way to make Tai specs more enjoyable and give them something unique is to add a system of "Signature Techniques" much like Sasuke and his Lion Combo. At Trained Taijutsu you will be allowed to create a "Signature Technique" that will give certain attributes when you use it, like increased damage and such. Upon further Taijutsu levels this technique will gain strength, along with scaling with your rank, of course. Concerning IC ranks/ Skill ranks 4/29/14 We’re going to be making a change throughout the next few days concerning how ranks work. As a staff we’ve always viewed your rank based off the grade (D-, D, D+, C- Etc.) but we’ve also added things such as ‘Veteran Genin II’ to clarify some gaps. I want to make sure this is clear; your IC rank means nothing when it comes to your skill rank. You can be a ‘B’ rank Genin, or a ‘C’ rank Kage. Your skill rank is the only thing that matters. Keep in mind, due to how the system works your rank will look similar to this ‘Genin C- (C-) ‘ so don’t be confused when it lists the grade rank twice. Some people were also scaled more correctly to there actually ranking, so don’t be put off I your grade rank decreased. With this change, when a player clicks display rank, it will now show the letter ranking according to your skill. If you have not had your rank changed yet to a flat, Genin, Chuunin, Jounin, or Kage. Please contact us via admin help, or our admin skype account. Concerning Shosen/Injuries 4/28/14 One thing that people are failing to understand. Shosen is not some magical jutsu that heals you. It increases the time of natural healing, at the cost of your stamina and chakra. So for example, you split your chest open and they shosen heal you over night. That wound could have taken months to recover from naturally, so you would shrink that time to about an IC month of being bed ridden. That means no walking around, nothing. Your stamina and chakra are hindered for the entire process. If ANYONE fails to role-play their injuries, we will make them fester, and become much worse and potentially lead to deaths. We've tried to be lenient with injuries, but people have failed time and time again to respond to them appropriately. Category:Database